


Too Reckless to Ignore

by sevarix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Casphardt - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, caspar actually notices, linhardt cares very much about caspar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevarix/pseuds/sevarix
Summary: During the war, Linhardt gets annoyed at Caspar's recklessness, and decides to follow him around to make sure he stays out of trouble. His perspective changes a bit when he ends up being the reckless one.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 34





	Too Reckless to Ignore

**Author's Note:**

> potential warning for a little bit of T-rated violence

The first time Caspar got severely injured during the war, Linhardt scolded him for his carelessness.

Not only had he been careless during the battle, but he had also been careless during recovery. Several times Linhardt had found him training when he should have been resting. How could he possibly be useful in battle if he didn’t rest? Linhardt understood very well the power of rest, and sometimes he wondered why so many others disregarded it so much.

Because of this, after the _second_ time Caspar got severely wounded in the war, Linhardt decided to follow him everywhere. Someone had to look after him, after all, since he was far to reckless to take care of himself apparently.

It started simply enough, with Linhardt sitting outside his room with a book while he was resting. Whenever he even _tried_ to open the door, Linhardt would insist that he continue to rest.

The real challenge was following him around during battles. Because he was so reckless, Linhardt decided to stay close enough to him to heal him before he could get too injured. The problem with that was being close to the fighting. Linhardt hated fighting, and the sight of blood sometimes made him feel lightheaded.

But he did it anyway. After all, _someone_ had to look after Caspar.

And, as always, Caspar continued to be reckless. In one such situation, he charged toward a group of enemies, clearly outnumbered. With a quick glance around, Linhardt realized that Petra was too far away to assist him. How had Caspar not noticed that?

With great trepidation, Linhardt moved closer to him, prepared to cast black magic if necessary. Surprisingly, Caspar stood his ground well, but even still he was outnumbered. Even worse, one of the enemies was a mage, who was too distant for Caspar to reach.

Without another thought, Linhardt cast a spell toward the mage, startling him enough to protect his friend. It did not go unnoticed, however. One of the axe-wielders fighting against Caspar looked over at him.

Before Linhardt could cast another spell, the axe-wielder had reached him. It was too late, he realized. Now _he_ had been the reckless one. He braced himself for the attack, but to his surprise, the attack lacked significant strength. It still left an injury, but it was a minor one. Caspar had pushed the axe-wielder off balance, which had dampened the blow.

This time, Caspar had saved _him_.

After a few minutes passed, the enemies were defeated. The entire time, Linhardt lay collapsed on the ground, hoping to not draw any more attention to himself.

Caspar didn’t even stop to catch his breath before running over to him.

“Linhardt! Are you all right!?”

“I’ll be fi--”

Before he could even finish the sentence, Caspar had lifted him off the ground and began running toward the camp.

“Don’t worry Lin! I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.”

Next thing he knew, Linhardt was back in his tent on a bedroll, with Dorothea kneeling next to him.

After casting a quick healing spell, she stood. “He should be fine. The wound was minor.”

“That’s a relief,” Caspar replied. “Thanks, Dorothea.”

She nodded, smiling, then exited the tent.

Immediately after, Caspar sat directly beside him and shoved a bowl of food in front of him. “Are you hungry? Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?”

Linhardt sat up and sighed. “I’m fine, Caspar. Dorothea just said so.”

“But you were injured! You always tell me to rest after I get injured.”

He smiled. “Yes, I do say that. You’re right.” He picked up the bowl of food. “Thanks, Caspar.”

He smiled. “Of course!” Then his smile faded, and he glanced away. “Honestly, I’m so used to you following me around everywhere, I couldn’t imagine anything bad happening to you.”

Linhardt blinked at him for a moment, then smiled. “Well, someone has to make sure you aren’t too reckless.”

Caspar smiled at him, clearly touched by the statement. “Thanks, Lin. I’m glad I have a friend like you.”

Without even thinking, Linhardt leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Caspar immediately froze, his face going red.

“Caspar, I’ll follow you around as long as you want me to.”

He smiled faintly, his voice uncharacteristically soft. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my tumblr! My username there is sevarix-writes-fe3h, so feel free to check it out.


End file.
